gtafandomcom-20200222-history
National Office of Security Enforcement
The National Office of Security Enforcement (NOOSE) is a government law enforcement agency responsible primarily for heavily armed police responses in the HD Universe. It's separated into divisions that include the: *'Patriotism and Immigration Authority (PIA)' *'Tactical Response Unit (TRU)' NOOSE is based on the U.S. Department of Homeland Security and Special Weapons And Tactics (SWAT) teams. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' NOOSE is called upon to assist the Police when the player has a Wanted Level of at least 3 stars or 4 stars in single-player and in any multiplayer mode (excluding Cops n' Crooks). The NOOSE Patriotism And Immigration Authority agents are the same as the LCPD in behavior, weapons, appearance and mannerisms. NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents, however, appear as tactical teams with heavy equipment and weaponry. Similarly to FIB agents, TRU officers are equipped with body armor, allowing them to withstand more gunfire before going down. NOOSE's vehicle fleet consists of modified Police Cruisers, modified Patriots, Enforcers, Annihilators and Armored Personnel Carriers. NOOSE Cruisers and Patriots are exclusively driven by Patriotism And Immigration Authority agents while NOOSE Enforcers and APCs are used solely by Tactical Response Unit agents. The Annihilator may appear with occupants from either division, depending on who is pursuing the player on the ground. In Multiplayer, NOOSE is the main rival force during Hangman's NOOSE, in which players must escort Kenny Petrovic from the Francis International Airport to Charge Island. During one of The Lost and Damned s Multiplayer game mode known as Witness Protection, a team of players take charge of the NOOSE Team to protect (and escort) the Prison Bus and its occupants to a few police stations in Liberty City. This game mode is the only time players work for the NOOSE Team (as the NOOSE Team normally attacks players in almost all of their appearances). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' NOOSE Tactical Response Units are deployed when the player has a Three-Star wanted level, they chase the player in Enforcers. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The National Office of Security Enforcement returns in Grand Theft Auto V, and have their own headquarters. In the air, NOOSE agents will begin to appear in Police Maverick helicopters that will be sent after the player at three stars (they will shoot at the player using Carbine Rifles), and at four stars, some helicopters may carry four NOOSE members who will rappel down to the ground, or the helicopter may land and they will get out on the ground. On ground, NOOSE agents are dispatched in black undercover FIB Grangers or Sheriff SUVs, two NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will hang off the side of the SUV and use their pistols to shoot the player at 4 stars. If the player barricades himself in a building, or tight cover, the TRU agents will begin to use tear gas to force them out; they also use gas on streets, and in open spaces. When reaching a wanted level of 4 stars in Blaine County, the Sheriff SUV will begin to appear alongside Sheriff units, serving the same purpose as the FIB Granger. All NOOSE members wear balaclavas, goggles and tactical helmets, along with blue and black uniforms in addition to their ballistic armor. They are usually African-American, Hispanic, or Caucasian. Although not part of NOOSE, the FIB has identical tactical teams. These agents have FIB decals on their vests rather than POLICE decals. Their overall appearance and tactics appears to be the same. They are only seen in the missions The Bureau Raid, The Wrap Up and The Third Way (although they use the NOOSE model in The Third Way). Basic Behavior *After the suspect is killed or arrested, the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will remain in the combat area for at least 5 minutes. This is the same as in reality, as SWAT officers and other law enforcement officers are trained to remain at crime scenes in case there is another potentially dangerous suspect. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are well protected with Body Armour and don't lose health very quickly. Even if they wear helmets, a single headshot will instantly kill them like all pedestrians, however. It is the same thing with the FIB agents, but unlike the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents, they don't wear helmets. (However, it is notable that the pilots of the Police Mavericks used by NOOSE in shootouts sometimes don't wear helmets). *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents always use good cover (behind cars, behind walls, etc.) ** NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will also hide in unseen places to capture the suspect when they are off guard. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents always move together as a unit and pursue the player more aggressively than LCPD officers on foot. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are usually in a crouched position making it harder to get a headshot. *Like FIB agents, Tactical Response Unit agents will disappear off camera when the player has no Wanted Level. *Law enforcement will do anything to arrest/kill the suspect and will keep shooting afterwards to make sure the suspect is down (you will find that when you have a two-star Wanted Level onwards, the Police will kill the player and they will not arrest him except if he is in a vehicle). *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents are programmed to remain in crouched position. It can be proven by spawning NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents using a Third Party Trainer (GTA IV only), However, NOOSE Helicopter Pilots can walk freely without crouching. *When firing their weapons, NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents always scream or show anger until they stop firing. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents can drag the player out of their escape vehicle exposing the player to law enforcement. Equipment Vehicles ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' - GTA: Chinatown Wars NOOSECruiser-GTAIV-front.png|NOOSE Cruiser NOOSEPatriot-GTAIV-front.png|NOOSE Patriot Enforcer-GTAIV-front.png|Enforcer APC-TBoGT-front.png|APC Annihilator-GTAIV-front.png|Annihilator NOOSEEnforcer-GTACW.png|Enforcer in GTA: Chinatown Wars ''Grand Theft Auto V'' BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-front.png|Buzzard PoliceMaverick-GTAV-front.png|Police Maverick PoliceRiot-GTAV-front.png|Police Riot FIB2-GTAV-front.png|FIB Granger SheriffSUV-GTAV-front.png|Sheriff SUV Weapons ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Armor-GTAIV.png|Body Armor Pistol-GTA4.png|Pistol CombatPistol-GTA4.png|Combat Pistol (Going Deep only) PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png|Pump Shotgun AutomaticShotgun-TBOGT.png|Automatic Shotgun MP5-GTA4.png|SMG AssaultSMG-TBOGT.png|Assault SMG CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|Carbine Rifle PSG-1-GTA4.png|Combat Sniper AdvancedMG-TBOGT.png|Advanced MG RocketLauncher-GTA4.png|Rocket Launcher (Corner Kids only) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' MicroUzi-GTACW-icon.PNG|Micro-Uzi ''Grand Theft Auto V'' BodyArmor-GTAV.jpg|Body Armor Pistol-GTAV.png|Pistol PumpShotgun-GTAV.png|Pump Action Shotgun CarbineRifle-GTAV.png|Carbine Rifle TearGas-GTAV.png|Tear Gas CombatPistol-GTA5-ingame.png|Combat Pistol (The Bureau Raid only) SMG-GTAV.png|SMG (Carbine Rifles and Blitz Play only) NOOSE Stations GTA IV *No stations are known in Liberty City, however, they most likely share some offices with the LCPD. GTA V *LSIA Branch - New Empire Way at LSIA, City of Los Santos. *Los Santos Government Facility - Sustancia Road, west of the Palomino Freeway, in Palomino Highlands, Los Santos County. Gallery NOOSE-GTAV-LSIA.png|LSIA branch in Los Santos. File:GTA_V_Map1.jpg|The NOOSE headquarters in Palomino Highlands (GTA V) displayed on the map. Tips *The best way to deal with Tactical Response Unit agents is to aim for the head as this is always a one shot kill. *Another easy way to eliminate agents in close quarters is to use any shotgun as it quickly kills them in close range. *A bit more complicated method is to get on a tall building, making sure to choose one with no doors that can be opened, because NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents can come in when the player leasts expect it, in groups of 4 as well. One can use a Sniper Rifle to deal with NOOSE agents and LSPD officers or LSSD deputies on the ground before hopping off the building and getting an escape vehicle. * The best way to counter TRU agents in GTA V is to use powerful and large-ammo-capacity weapons like the minigun or the Combat MG in response to them. When it comes to the Rhino, the TRU agents are no match for its main cannon, and their guns only destroy it in mass numbers after a large amount of time. NOOSE units have no motorized armor or heavy weapons capable of destroying the Rhino, therefore, it is an efficient way of dispatching them. Gallery 830px-Bank_job.jpg|A NOOSE team responding to a bank robbery. NOOSE units (GTA4).jpg|A NOOSE team attacking NOOSE Gas Mask-GTAIV.jpeg|A NOOSE unit shooting. Noose trucks IV.jpg|NOOSE in action. N.O.O.S.E Security.jpg|NOOSE Security at HQ HQ.jpg|NOOSE Headquarters. a65.png|LSIA NOOSE sign. Fucking swat.jpg|TRU agents during a raid in GTA V. DeadCopsGTAV.jpg|Dead NOOSE and LSPD officers. NOOSE Agents.jpg|A pair of NOOSE officers NOOSE.jpg|A NOOSE and LSPD officer GTA V 9.jpg|A NOOSE officer taking cover behind a trash can Trivia General * A noose is a type of self-tightening knot, most commonly known for the Hangman's knot used in public hangings. A reference to the Hangman's knot is depicted on the eagle's shield within the NOOSE seal, also, there is a multiplayer mode named "Hangman's NOOSE". There is also an idiom, "to tighten the noose on of sentence", which means to enforce or clamp down on incorrect or illegal behavior, fitting the organization's role as law enforcers. * Additional abreviations includes N.O.O.S.E '''(uniforms, NOOSE Enforcer, APC) or '''LC Noose, with a smaller "o" on the middle. (NOOSE Cruiser, NOOSE Patriot). *The NOOSE seal is a combination of the seals of the U.S Department Of Homeland Security and the National Security Agency. The primary design (the color scheme, the border and the eagle) is based on the Department of Homeland Security seal while the shield and key the eagle is holding is similar to the National Security Agency's seal. GTA IV * Although the NOOSE APC bears the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit labeling, it is only used by NOOSE Tactical Response Unit in the mission Frosting on the Cake. *If the player throws a grenade under or near a NOOSE Enforcer, it will not even try to move away from that area, while the normal police cars would. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents will always crouch, the way they crouch is if the player is crouching while moving and holding the run sprint button. * A NOOSE poster can be seen around Liberty City; it shows a Hispanic pedestrian with a Glock 17 in his pants. The Hispanic pedestrian is also wearing a shirt bearing the NOOSE logo. He has the same face than the Hispanic NOOSE Tactical Response Unit agents. GTA V * The NOOSE's car of choice is a modified Granger intended to be FIB-used. This is quite strange as their standard vehicle would be the Police Riot which has NOOSE decals, and is seen used by the NOOSE in The Paleto Score and The Pacific Standard Job. * During pursuits, if one kills one of the two agents hanging on one of the sides of the Granger, the driver will open fire at the player using a Pistol. * NOOSE drive more aggressively than the LSPD or the LSSD, more actively ramming into the player's vehicle. This will often result in car crashes, or the two agents hanging on the side getting knocked off the vehicle. *In the enhanced version of GTA V the NOOSE agents' helmet design was changed. The goggles, which are no longer worn, are now on the helmet. * On the enhanced versions of GTA V, NOOSE agents' helmets are now props, which can be knocked off. As a side effect of this change, NOOSE appearing in missions often do not have helmets. * NOOSE Agents will sometimes counter a melee attack, knocking over the attacker and shooting them while they are down. See also * Special Weapons and Tactics, Grand Theft Auto 2 and 3D Universe equivalent. Navigation de:National Office of Security Enforcement es:National Office of Security Enforcement fi:NOOSE fr:NOOSE ru:Национальный офис обеспечения безопасности sv:National Office of Security Enforcement Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Category:HD Universe Category:Government Category:Public Service